User talk:Swallowfeather
re; I havent been able to get on the chat at all today, for either of them.. are they working for you? I live In USA 23:27, October 9, 2011 (UTC) WHY?!?! Samesies. I'm in the Land of Kangaroos right now, so our time must be right off each other. Go on warriorswiki chat, maybe we can meet up there! Swallowfeather 23:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:why i trying! But i cant see anyone in the chat! It's been like this all day! 23:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Weird... I can see you on the sidebar chat thing... Are you sure you can't see my picture? Sorry, maybe we should try this tomorrow Whats wrong? Is something wrong? You came on chat then left and didnt say anything... 22:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah It goes on about having a sucky connection or something so i can't type. Only in that split-second before the messsage appears, in which I typed, "meow". PLz tell the others wats wrong with my computer, ok? I'm working on it now. :D Hello! i just stopped by to say "hello!" So ya HELLO!!! SO, I was just wondering if you wanted to join my wiki. You would have to pass a warriors trivia first but, after that you would be an admin! Please meet me on the LITW chat, WW chat, or The End of the Era (my wiki) chat. Thanks :D 'Leopardpath 20:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 20:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ' Meet me on email chat please! Thanks :D Leopardpath 22:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 22:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) hi it's Leopard, I made a new account because this is all messed up. Please come to the gmail chat. Thanks Mintfrost 22:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC)MintMintfrost 22:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC) kickbanned? kickbanned? i don't think i was kickbanned from this wiki i am still kickbanned from the warriors wiki's chat i still wonder why is is a 29-year-old running the wiki? and she married like think about that anyways i did miss you so anyways wanna go on chat right now? i'll wait for if you don't come on i'll try to be online all tomorrow from 3:50 PM to the rest of the day and i thought it was a saturday today XD no wonder i feel asleep at school XD ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOLE 03:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC) hey can you join this wiki? NYA~! yeah im a admin there and you can role chat whatever i change the background of the wiki dub to the month my profile always has a pic dub to the month aswell the roleplay doesn't have to be realist you can even say "WAZZZZZUP" in roleplay i just like it that way yesh i am in america i live in texas so my time zone is central time zone im sending you this at friday december 9th 4:13 PM ~Blackfur HEY MY BIRTHDAYDAY WAS YESTERDAY Blackfur TODAY IS MAI BIRTHDAY 22:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) hey my youtube channel wanna see? NYA~!